moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellaena
Basic Info Name: Ellaena Age: Young Adult Build: Medium height/Fit/Curvy Class: '''Huntress '''Profession: Leatherworker Family: Parents: Presumed Dead / Siblings: Presumed Dead Affilations: Alliance, Explorer's League, Blood and Gold Society Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Eye color: Blue Hair color: Dusty blue Skin color: Light blue Identifying features: '''pierced horns '''Companions: Argus (pet), Marroweb (pet), Dosperros (pet), Leeloo (pet), Pancakes (pet) Fighting Style: Beast Mastery Temperment: Fun-loving Marital Status: single Birthplace: Draenor Home: Darkshore Orientation: Bisexual History Draenor Ellaena led a very simple life on the planet Draenor, the land of her birth. Born into a small farming village, Ellaena moved out when she was old enough to go live in the wonderous city of Shattrah, where she would work as a simple barmaid to make ends meet. She found her life relaxing at best and boring at worst, and there were many worst days. Still, Ellaena doubted her own abilities to become anything like the adventerers that frequented the bar she worked at. Then the day came when the orcs would turn on the draenei. Ellaena was fortunate to be living in the protected city and so lasted through much of the conflict. Still, the defense could not last forever, and Ellaena was forced to flee back to her village in Nagrand. Upon her arrival, she found it had been burned to the ground, and piles of bodies littered the ground. She couldn't bare to search through the remains for her family, and assumed the worst. Striken with grief, she hid herself away as best she could, but she was no strategist and knew she would be found soon enough. Thankfully, it was not by orcs she was discovered by a traveling band of refugees heading towards the Exodar for their freedom from the collapsing world. Though resistant at first, Ellaena would eventually agree to accompany them on their journey. Fortunately, they met no conflict on their path, but it was a long and difficult one with the planet crumbling beneath them as they walked. The Crash At last the small group had made it onto the Exodar, just in time. After the long journey, Ellaena hoped for a nice safe ride to collect her thoughts. Sadly that was not the case, as the Exodar quickly began to go into a free fall shortly after departing from the rest of the Tempest Keep. Before she could get her barrings, the draenei were being rushed to the various escape pods around the ship. Ellaena was easily disoriented and lost in the shuffle. The hand of fate shined on her as a concerned draenei male grabbed the noticably disoriented girl and dragged her through the rampaging people towards an escape pod. She would never see his face, for as soon as she was tossed into the pod, the tall draenei clad in plate mail rushed back into the scene to get as many people to safety as possible. Still, she would be forever thankful for his courage. While most escape pods landed either in Azuremyst Isle or Bloodmyst Isle, Ellaena's managed to fall off course and straight into the wide expanse of unknown ocean. Fearful to break free of her safety net that was her pod, she remained huddled inside, crying, wishing things could return to the way they were. After a day of drifting, Ellaena was forced awake by the tremor caused when the pod had reached shore. Still apprehensive, Ellaena peered out the small, dirty and scuffed, window to see if she could get a good idea of how safe it would be to leave. Her answer was soon given when a crudely made spear was tossed at the crystal window. Strange sounds began to howl around her, as tiny blue and green men with fins scurried around the pod, looking for a way to get into the beasts shell and get the meat inside. Thankfully for her, the murlocs were scared away before they could make any progress prying open the hatch. Ellaena was then greeted by the second race she would learn about on this new planet - the Night Elves. A hunter had found the pod washed up on the beach of Darkshore, not far from the safety of the village itself. Though noticably scared, Ellaena threw caution to the wind and decided to trust the mysterious stranger. Taken back to the home he belonged to, his family helped dress her in fresh clothing and feed her. Though she couldn't understand a word they were saying, she trusted that their intentions were pure. The Training The first thing she would be taught in was the language of the Alliance people: Common. She would pick up some of the night elf language along the way, but they didn't want to overburden the girl with learning two new languages at once. Much to their surprise, the girl, like all of her race, picked up on the language rather quickly, and would later begin learning the ancient language of the elves. Once they were able to communicate, Ellaena let them know what she wanted to learn next: how to fight. After all the rattling events in her life, Ellaena decided she was tired of being dependant on the help of others and needed to learn to defend herself. The elves were more than happy to teach her in the art that was shared with all members of their family: hunting. Ellaena started out horribly, fumbling with every tool given her and scaring off every prey they hunted. However, as with language, she was a fast learner and within a couple of months began rather adept at using the bow and hunting animals. Now had come the time to tame an animal to walk with her on her journeys. This is where Ellaena had the most trouble. She had committed herself to not relying on anyone else for help, and the beasts of the wild sensed this. They wanted nothing to do with her companionship, and either fled or fought so fiercly they had to be put down. It would not be for another two frustrating months that Ellaena would find her greatest companion: Argus (see below). Different Paths While the night elves who had taken her in were perfectly happy with remaining in the woods surronding Darkshore, Ellaena wanted to see more, wanted to do more, wanted to gain more. She wanted to put her talents to use and find treasures and fight giant beasts. She wanted to live. While the night elves were ready to allow her to leave the forest and explore the world, after hearing her reasoning they were now more ready to cast her out. They considered her view on hunting as a perverted method of exploiting the natural world, and wanted nothing to do with her exploits. Furious at their judgement, Ellaena promptly left with only Argus by her side. Ellaena would travel much of Azeroth, but never returning to Darkshore. She only returned to the Exodar to see the state of things, but didn't stay long - only enough time to hunt the beasts let loose by the Exodar and those legendary to the lands (the Kurken - see below). Along the way, Ellaena was mesmerized by all the different races that called Azeroth. Back on Draenor, she knew only the orcs as the other intelligent race. But here on Azeroth, there were so many she had to make sure what she was hunting was in fact a beast and not some wandering farmer. As well as beasts to hunt, Ellaena fell into the world of treasure hunting. She felt a sort of kinship to the dwarves - with their strong as an elekk ale and knack for adventure. Though she enjoyed uncovering artifacts and ruins with the dwarves, their goal was to find these treasures for a museum. She wanted to find treasures to keep for herself, and so she took her leave before she took something else. Along the way, Ellaena would meet other traveling adventurers, including one draenei of note: Erebus'mal, who would become her lover within a short time. Their travels were not long to be had in Azeroth, however, as Erebus was soon ready to venture back through the Dark Portal to aid in the effort against the Burning Legion. While Ellaena had learned much and gained a great deal of bravery, she wasn't ready to go back to the world that destroyed her life. So while they would meet again, Ellaena and Erebus went their seperate ways. It would not be long after that that Ellaena would tame her second companion: Pancakes (see below). Northrend As expansive as Azeroth was, and plentiful with treasures, Ellaena grew a tad bored with the scenary, and when news came of the ships departing for the frozen isle of Northrend, she jumped at the opportunity. Once on shore, she immediately set to work with exploring the vast wastes, jungles, and mountains of the land. Northerend offered up great beasties to stalk and fight for days on end, and countless treasures to find - many of which in the city of Ulduar. Still, these things were finite, and she eventually ran out of new beasts to hunt. In order to make ends meet, she put herself out there for employ with her talents as a huntress. She would take jobs to go out into the wilderness and tame select beasts to be brought back to her employers as pets or dinner. On one such occassion it led her to the capture of an emerald owl, Leeloo (see below) whom she would keep for herseld - ending her short lived business. There was no time for such exploits anymore, anyway, as she managed to run into Erebus in the floating city of Dalaran. More bored with nothing to do than excited and eager to follow him, she begged him to take her along with him into Icecrown to help out in the war effort. While the undead was not the natural prey of the huntress, they offered up a new and interesting approach to the art form. So, relunctantly, Erebus allowed Ellaena to join him in his travel through Icecrown. For several months the two would fight side by side, and the experience exhilerated her to no end. Each time a threat was put down a new one was cooked up by the Scourge. And she really liked helping take down the destructive frost wryms. But, the day did come where the Lich King would fall and there were no more real challenges to be had out in the wastes. While she could have found time to stay, Erebus insisted they return to Azeroth together so they could finally spend some time to get to know one another - rather than it just be a whirlwind of post-battle sex. The Great Divide As happy as she assumed she would be with Erebus, it didn't take long for her to get restless. Erebus had lived many more years than she, seen countless battles and was eager to have a moment's rest to lay down his sword and pick up his tools to work on his Personal Paladin device. Ellaena did not begin to consider leaving Erebus until the pressence of Emise arrived. A human rogue sent by the Alliance to help Erebus in his designing and building of the Personal Paladin, she noticed Ellaena's wanderlust brewing and used the opportunity for mischief and deeper plans to get the girl out of the house. She convinced her that Erebus was not the one for her, and that no one really could be until she got her fill of adventuring and treasure hunting. Ellaena naturally assumed Emise was trying to get rid of her so she could have Erebus to herself, but what really convinced her to leave was the fact that that thought didn't bother her as much as it should have. Her attraction to Erebus was purely physical, and found his virtues and lifestlye, when not in battle, dull. Expertly, Emise was even able to convince Ellaena to join the Blood and Gold Society, of which she was a member of, so she would always have adventures to go on. Enticed, Ellaena agreed and left in the dead of night to avoid a conflict with Erebus. For her new life in the underground guild of the Blood and Gold Society, Ellaena sought out a particular spider to tame - to help her with intimidation, fear, and stealth: Marroweb (see below). Companions Argus One day while exploring the forest of Darkshore, she happened upon a strange, abandoned camp. It seems to have been an archeology crew trying to excavate some ruins. The site looks in shambles, like a sudden fight had broken out and those who survived left in a hurry. There was one survivor who was left behind, however: a strange white bear. The bear was wounded and couldn't walk, though not for lack of trying given the trail of blood stretching behind it. Ellaena rushed to its side and began to mend its wounds as best she could. The beast was immediatly distrusting and try to maul her once she was within reach, but it had only enough strength to lift its paw for a moment before collapsing. As she worked, those who had driven the campers away began to approach Ellaena and the bear. Quickly, she drew her bow and fired several shots at the advancing stone creature, but to no avail. The rock was too strong and her shots too weak to make any damage. She tossed out a trap to slow them, but it wouldn't last forever. She had to work quickly on the bear's leg to get him at least mobile and lead him away from the site. Her skills were not perfected, yet, however, and by the time she had made any progress in restoring the beast's strength, there were were more strange, stone men and they were coming at them fast. With newfound strength, the bear stood and delivered a mighty roar to the enemy, though they felt no fear of the beast. Falling back on all fours, the bear rushed at a handful of the walking statues, knocking them aside and rendering a few incapable of getting back up. With raw savagery, the beast of pure strength dealt with the rest with megaton strength behind its swipes and bites. The conflict was over fast, and the bear slumped back down, having exhausted all its stength in the fight. Though terrified of what it could do to her if she revived it a second time, Ellaena had a duty to the beasts of the wild and once again worked on restoring the beast's former strength. When finally the bear awoke again, she made sure to keep herself unarmed (but within reach of her weapons) to show she was a friend. The bear was relunctant, but understood that she had been the one who had saved him, as he did her. The beast bowed its form to her, letting her know he would walk by her side from now on. She decidied to name the beast after her people's home planet of Argus. The two would become inseperable, he protecting her and she protecting him. Dosperros Upon returning to the site of the Exodar, Ellaena encountered the beastial race of the furbolgs, much like the ones in Darkshore. She offered her aid to the obviously distressed tribe and soon began her work on helping out the group of bear like creatures. Eventually she had gained enough of their trust to be tasked with taking down the feared beast: the Kurken. Venturing into the cave, she found the strange and unique two-headed beast. Rather than slay the beast as she promised she would, she cracked a sly grin and began the difficult work of taming such a wild and unique beast. Several hours later, Ellaena exited the cave with her new companion: Dosperros. The furbolgs were rightfully impressed by her ability as a hunter and so made her an honorary member of their tribe. Pancakes While exploring the vast jungle of the Un'goro Crater, Ellaena ran into many amazing beasts, but none more amazing than the dreaded devilsaur. Long had she heard about the ferocity and terror that the giant lizards brought, and now she was going to tame one. Though they are very hard to miss, they are very hard to find given their low numbers. However, she did manage to find an orange and black striped devilsaur. Much to her dismay, however, the beast was a runt, much smaller than the towering beasts of lore she had read about. What's more is that the creature was not violent at all. In fact it was very friendly to the hunter, and welcomed her with curious nuzzles and coos. As cute as she found the creature, he wasn't at all what she was looking for and she couldn't afford to take on a pet who provided no practical use. Ellaena did her best to shake the lizard, but the creature persisted, enammered with the blue woman. Eventually, Ellaena managed to ditch the devilsaur runt only to quickly find herself staring down the giant lizard devilsaur she had been hunting. It was far bigger than she was prepared for, offering up far too much power for her to try and redirect and tame. Her traps were trampled, her shots shaken off. She had ditched the idea of trying to tame it at that point and began to fight for her life, but still the beast proved itself to be far too much for her to handle. Between a rock and a hard place, and Argus and Dosperros back at the stables, Ellaena winced in fear as the devilsaur opened its maw to devour her. Eyes clenched, she didn't see where he came from, but the sound alerted her to investigate. It was the runt of a lizard, leaping into the fray and head butting the giant foe, gnawing at its legs. Though much smaller, the devilsaur proved its moxy that day, managing to scare off the bigger lizard with its speed and tenacity. Greatly impressed and thankful for her savior, she showered the lizard with hugs and kisses and granted him the name Pancakes, bringing him into her fold of animal companions. Though Pancakes remained a rather passive devilsaur, only eating meat that was prepared for him and never from a corspe, and only if drenched in berry juice, Ellaena learned that he would readily switch into a battle mode when she was threatened. Leeloo During her time in Northrend, Ellaena took up a small business of hunting, taming, and trading off exotic animals to rich employers. Typically they were mages looking for beautiful familiars, or to be used as reagent factories for their various spells and potions. Her last employer was no different, being a very well off mage who wanted a rare emerald owl for his menagrie. With a hefty sum promised, Ellaena agreed to track down the crystal bird and tame it for him. It took her quite some time to finally finding the bird. They never ventured from their area of foliage in the Dragon Wastes, so there were no feathers to track to their location and she found them almost entirely by accident. Ellaena had to agree that the bird was gorgeous, but she wasn't interested in taming one for herself, just for her employer. The bird offered up some resistance to the process but not so much that it made the experience overly difficult. With the bird tamed, she ordered the bird to follow her as she made her way out of the frozen tundra. Unfortunately, that's when a blizzard decidedly to whip up around her area. Ellaena was quickly disoriented and lost in the blinding cold. The bird, however, was not down and out yet. With a piercing screech, the blew flew off into the white, leaving Ellaena behind. Cursing the cowardly bird, Ellaena continued to drag herself through the cold. Before she could give up, she heard the same screech as she had before from the bird. Ellated, she began to hurry towards the repeating noise in the distance. Soon enough, she found the bird on the other end of the blizzard, having led her to safety. Convinced of its usefulness, and once again finding a companion who saved her life, she decided to keep the bird and named it Leeloo. Marroweb Upon her acceptance into the underground guild of the Blood and Gold Society, Ellaena decided she needed a pet to reflect her new method to adventuring. She needed something that immediately invoked fear in her prey and could move swiftly and quietly for the kill. Remembering a particular spider she saw in Icecrown, one that terrified her, she set back out to the frozen wastes and tracked down the horrifying spider seemingly made of bone. As fearful as she was of the giant arachnid, she bit the bullet and began work on taming the creature. The spider put up quite a fight, but eventually fell prey to her charms and became her new companion, Marroweb. Armor Ellaena is known to wear many different styles of armors and dress. While the frequent change it purely for practical uses while on the battlefield, she'll usually wear the armors while visiting the cities because she favors their appearance over simple casual linens. Stormshroud Like many of her armor sets, the Stormshroud armor was crafted by Ellaena herself and is actually one of the first sets of armor she created, still wearing it to this day. The form fitting leather is a deep ebony with gold trim throughout. The armor was crafted for the method of stalking her prey and performing quick kills. Usually intended for tracking smaller beasts or those she's experienced enough she can easily find its weakpoint and take a kill shot without ever alerting the beast. The armor harkens back to her training under the night elf method of hunting. Unlike many other races that travel in hunting parties and use numbers and power to overwhelm their prey, the night elves taught her how to take down her targets with a single blow from within the shadows. Because of the appearance of the armor, taking on a very regal flair, she'll wear this often most often while in cities and conversing in taverns. It still carries some practical use in this respect as it allows her to more easily slip into the shadows should she need to avoid a conflict, and the flexibility of the leather allows her to move as quickly as if she was wearing nothing at all - should she need to strike out the conflicting party. Equipped with this armor is a bow and two fist weapons. The bow is a finely crafted Sin'dorei bow she aquired and repaired to good-as-new quality on her travels. It has a feather like form to its design, allowing her to still move swiftly should she have the bow in her hands in a moment of chase. An arrow plucked from the bow makes little to no sound, never giving away her location during the hunt. The weapons are primal in nature as they are afixed to her hands, allowing her swift and fierce attacks should an enemy discover her location and she can't readily get a shot off. Like her armor, they are black with golden trim, but also with the unique characteristic of two red gems embedded in the metal to give the appearance of beastial eyes. Frostsaber The Frostsaber is made from, of course, frostsabers - as well as leather from other animals in a combination that allows for warmth and breathability. By far the most difficult armor she has crafted, the armor had to be scrapped many times until she got the specifications just right. The armor was designed to withstand crippling cold. The armor is white and blue, with a noticable fur texture throughout. Her shoulderpads are adorned with jagged fangs from larger beasts for added intimidation factors. A white face mask tops off the ensemble. She is rarely seen wearing this armor when not in some extreme weather, but it's not out of the question that she can be seen hoofin' it through Stormwind wearing the soft-to-the-touch armor. The weapons she carries with her are a bow with magical properties and a hefty two-handed sword. The bow was chosen because of the strength it puts behind each shot. It carries with it a kick more like a large shotgun than a bow, so it loses much of the speed and swiftness of the Sin'dorei bow of her Stormshroud armor, but makes up for it in sheer blunt trauma. It was chosen for this very reason, as the beasts of the cold typically have thicker hides and stronger natural armor than their cousins of other, warmer, areas. While a gun would have filled the need for force just as well, the cold can affect the effectiveness of a metal rifle quickly. The bow is able to boast such strong force because of its size, but its true charm comes from the magical enchantment on the bow. The inscriptions embue the weapon to capture the cold air around it, and launch it along with the bows fired, delivering a piercing cold, literally, shot into the target. The sword was chosen for the same reason as the bow: for its sheer stopping power. The blade is used, like the bow, to penetrate the tough hides of beasts that call the frozen wastes their home. It too carries the same magical properties of the bow, carrying the cold with it in each strike and threatening to freeze the innards it manages to make contact with. Crusader This armor, unlike much of her other sets, was not crafted by her own hands but rather then fine blacksmiths of the Argent Crusade. When she finally convinced Erebus'mal to take her with him into Icecrown, it came with the compromise that he would make sure she was more protected than anyone else at his side. The armor, while more revealing than her other sets, does come with enchantments to keep her safe from the undead. Every inch of the armor is embued with the power of the holy light, causing Scourge attackers to think twice about getting too close to the mail armor. Still, she is not invulnerable to their attacks, and has to remain careful when encountering the walking dead. The weapons carry even more magical properties with them. The ranged weapon of choice is a Kirin'Tor "Blastwave" 1800. A blue and purple rifle, the magical sights allow Ellaena to track magical energies in the air, like those given off by the dark energies needed to mobilize the undead. The rifle was crafted by Erebus himself, putting all his years of engineering expertise into the craftsmanship of the gun. The slugs are not magically enchanted by the gun itself, and so are specially crafted themselves by Erebus. Each carries a small amount of holy light. Not enough to kill an undead on its own, but with the power packed behind each shot and the burning quality the light has on the moving corpses, it's enough to destroy the smaller soliders and hinder the bigger ones. The blades are only metal in the hilt - the rest is a strange property of trapped holy light. The blades have no effect on living tissue, passing right through enemies who still have a heartbeat. However, while they still pass through the undead enemies, they leave behind a burning wound that quickly eats away at the undead's decayed form. The armor carries very little practical use outside of fighting the undead. While the armor is still strong to attacks, she doesn't move as quickly in mail as she does leather, and was the reason why the prototype of the armor was trimmed down considerably - leading to a set that is, again, more revealing than practicality would require. The rifle can still pose a great threat to living opponents, but the swords can only intimidate as long as they don't make contact with the foe. However, she can occasionally be seen in the armor - usually when she's meeting with high ranking officials and always when dealing with the Argent factions and their quests. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Blood and Gold Society Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Hunter